1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording/regenerating apparatus such as an electronic filing apparatus using an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic filing apparatus using optical disks has been practically used, in which image information (original) such as a large number of documents prepared in an office or the like can be recorded (registered) and regenerated (retrieved) by optical means. In the electronic filing apparatus, a title is attached to image information, i.e., information recorded in the optical disk for every document, for example. In this case, the image information is inputted by a scanner but the title is inputted manually by a keyboard. Hence, when much image information (documents) must be registered and also a title must be attached to each document, it is quite troublesome to manually input the titles into the electronic filing apparatus by the keyboard.
To expedite the manual inputting operation, a batch title registering mode can be used in the electronic filing apparatus. In such batch title registering mode, the titles for the documents must be inputted in advance into a floppy disk by means of an external device such as a personal computer. The floppy disk is then loaded into the electronic filing apparatus, and the titles are read out from the floppy disk and attached to the image information (document) so that the title is consistent with the image information while the image information is being registered. More particularly, the manual title inputting operation by the keyboard is replaced by an automatic inputting operation by means of a floppy disk, thereby simplifying the title inputting operation.
However, a keyboard operation is still required in the batch title registering mode, as in the normal title registering mode in which image information is registered while manually inputting the title by the keyboard.